The Waitress
by csouthard11
Summary: PPG version of the movie ans musical “The Waitress”. There will be some plot changes, but for the most part it will follow the story line. Focuses on Blossom’s POV. Traditional pairings.


Blossom watched her reflection while she tied the apron around her neck. She pretended to be someone else, a bystander watching the miserable faced waitress in front of her. Her face looked haggard, despite her only being 25 years old. Her hair, which shined brightly in her youth, was dull and dry at the ends. She felt every bit as dull as she looked.

She could see the back of her husbands head poking up over the blankets, still asleep. He didn't have to go into work for another two hours and he had no intention of waking up early to drive her. She had asked the night before if he would, but that conversation only started a fight about how if she can't make her own way to work she should just stay home to cook and clean for him.

She grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes. She needed to leave soon to walk to the bus station. If she missed it and ended up late to work Butch would kill her. Not to mention she wasn't sure the cafe could open on time if she wasn't there to set everything up. She sped-walked all the way to the bus bench.

She was the only one at the bus stop, as normal. She made it with enough time to spare that she could sit and rest her feet. She hoped the bus would be on time, otherwise her rush to get there would be wasted.

It was on time. She sat in the front with her purse in her lap and her eyes ahead. It was nearly empty, as always. The normal crew of early workers without cars of their own. She didn't know any of their names but their faces were familiar from seeing them nearly every day. She knew the stops of the ones that got off before her. She wondered if the ones that didn't had her stop memorized as well.

She got off at the Townsville Treat Cafe, a small green and white building with window lined walls. She always opened, and had to get there early enough to put in the breakfast pastries. While she wasn't fond of waking so early she was used to it and did appreciate the peacefully empty diner. There were no customers yet and wouldn't be for another two hours at least. Only the sound of the Friers and ovens warming up and the smell of sweet, sugary pastries.

Not long after she got there bubbles arrived, calling a cheery "Good morning!" In Blossom's direction.

Her blonde hair was up in her normal twin pony tails, she was the same age as blossom but she had a much more youthful glow than Blossom. The redhead envied her, a little bit. She was still free and full of excitement for life.

"Morning" Blossom smiled, closing the oven she had been checking.

"What do you already have started?" Bubbles opened the back cabinet, ready to grab ingredients.

"I've got some pies in the oven already, and I'm about to add some honey buns. Do you want to set the glaze out for when they're done and make some muffins?"

Bubbles smiled "of course" and started on her task, giving blossom a break in the front.

The cafe was one of the few in town that still had a smoking section for its patrons. Butch thought there was no point getting rid of it, most of their customers smoked and the ones that didn't were on the other side of the cafe if they ate inside. Blossom usually worked both sides, switching between which was busiest unless she had to make more food. Her coworkers covered them the rest of the day.

From her seat she saw Buttercup's Green convertible pull into the parking lot. She was driving so fast Blossom worried she'd crash into the building but she screeched to a stop right at the sidewalk.

She glanced at the clock. Buttercup was running late. Not by much, but she was lucky Butch wasn't there yet. Blossom and Bubbles could vouch for her as long as he didn't see her pull in late himself.

"Hey Bloss" She strolled in, tying her apron on. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Nothing new for her.

"Hey, you're late."

Buttercup smiled, gesturing towards the parking lot . "Made it before the boss."

"Still late."

She rolled her eyes and sat in the seat across from blossom. "If a tree falls in the forest and no is around to hear it, can Butch still fire it?"

Blossom laughed. "I guess not."

The smell of baked goods was filling the building. It set Blossom's mind at ease. If she could depend on nothing else she had her friends and her baking. The two constants that kept her afloat.

She'd been working at the cafe for a few years, it was the only job she'd ever had. Buttercup had been there long before her, along with a young woman named Robin who hadn't stayed very long after Blossom arrived. Bubbles came along a couple of years later. The two of them quickly turned into the friends Blossom had always longed for.

They sat for a while in silence. Buttercup had obviously had a long night. There were bags under her eyes and her makeup was rushed looking.

"Want some coffee?" Blossom stood, holding a hand out to help her coworker.

"Only if I can slip some vodka into it" buttercup answered, but took her hand and stood too.

Bubbles was taking the pies from the oven when they walked into the back. She smiled when she saw them.

"Morning!"

Buttercup smiled "morning Bubs."

"You look like you lost a fight" Bubbles sat down the pie she was holding and pointed out the bags under her eyes.

"I feel like it too" Buttercup put on an oven mitt and grabbed the other pie in the oven. "These all done?"

Blossom nodded and started glazing the Honey Buns Bubbles had sat out. "Yea, everything should be ready to go out."

"Good." Butch's voice startled the girls.

They turned to see him leaning in the door way. His face was scrunched into his normal hateful stare. His shirt was tucked into his jeans, his hair clicked back as normal, and his name tag hung crooked on his chest. Blossom knew he was good looking, and probably the reason most of the female customers came in so often. She had no doubt he knew it too, and played his bad-boy manager role well.

"I figured we'd be behind, since Buttercup was late." He spat, scowling in her direction.

Buttercup took the bait and riled up. "I was not!"

"Were too" he countered. "No use trying to argue. And no use in you two trying to cover for her lazy ass." He pointed to Blossom, then Bubbles. "I know everything that happens here."

Blossom hid her smile and walked to the front with the honey buns to lay them out. Butch loved to pick fights, especially with Buttercup.

He acted like a bad guy but Blossom didn't think he was, really. He just liked to play the part. He wasn't nearly as hard on them as he pretended to be. If he was Buttercup would have been fired 10 times over by now.

She placed the Honey Buns on a thick Pink and White stopped decor plate in the glass desolations case. It was almost time to actually open and everything needed to be out before customers started coming in.

Buttercup and Butch were still arguing, but Bubbles helped plating food to be displayed.

"I wish they wouldn't fight so much" she sighed once they were done, leaning against the glass case.

"I don't think it's real fighting" Blossom shrugged. "They're both just used to it by now, so it's normal to them."

"Sometimes" Bubbles leaned closer, whispering "I think they're flirting."

Blossom shook her head. "They're both married."

Bubbles shrugged, walking her fingers along the glass counter. "I'm on a diet, but I still like smelling the pies." She shot blossom a sneaky smile. "If you know what I mean."

"Well Buttercup better not be smelling any pies but her own" Blossom warned "Princess would throw a major hissy fit if she thought anything was going on between them."

Bubbles shrugged. "I wish I had someone who wanted to smell my pie."

Blossom made a face, and Bubbles was quick to blush and correct herself.

"I didn't mean like that" she sighed "I just meant I wish I had anyone in my life like that. Someone who wanted to be with me."

"You would if you just put yourself out there more, Bubs." Blossom nudged here friend. "You're smart, funny, and beautiful. Triple threat."

Bubbles laughed. "I'm not half as smart as you." She hugged her friend. "And I don't know about funny but I'm definitely not beautiful. My skin is so pale I blind everyone that sees me in sunlight. And my freckles usually turn the men's heads any other direction."

Blossom frowned at her coworker. Bubbles skin was fairly pale and she did have freckles but Blossom didn't see anything wrong with the way she looked. Her fair hair matched her skin and she looked like a fragile porcelain doll.

"If a man doesn't want you he's crazy" Blossom stood and walked towards the doors to the back. "I'm going to try and stop their arguing before customers start coming in."

She gave Bubbles another smile before turning back to the door and preparing to pull Buttercup away from their boss. Another day like every other.


End file.
